Clara Moores
Clara Moores started out as an 8 year old little girl with pretty blonde ringlets. She was also a ghost. A little ghost who didn't know how she possibly could have died, she was different from other ghosts after all, everyone could see her, and not just Necromancers (Those who control and can see the dead) She knew she was dead, because of the dark stains of blood on her night gown. She met a teenage vampire named Peter and his telepathic wolf named Luke, and they became friends rather quickly. Peter also agreed to help little Clara find out how she'd died, though it proved a challenge since she couldn't even remember her own last name. Eventually, the three met a man in bandages, an invisible man known as Drake Charleston. Drake agreed to stay with them temporarily and help out Clara. For a while they bonded, until they figured out something rather extraordinary. Clara was not dead, in fact, she was alive, in a coma. After searching the internet they found that her sister and her had been involved in an assault, Clara had recieved a knock on the head powerful enough to put her in a coma, and her sister, Audrina, had been shot, and the blood had splattered onto Clara's dress. Drake, Luke, Peter, and Clara didn't know what else to do than to visit the hospital where Clara was apparently being kept. Using Luke as a "Seeing eye dog" for Peter, whom they pretended was blind, they all managed to get in and find Clara's body. They found out that Clara again, was not a ghost, she was what some call a "Shaman", a being who can project their astrial image anywhere they like, the knock on the head presumably seperated Clara's spirit from her body and gave her a form of amnesia when that happened. This had happened in 2003, so Clara's body... well, it had aged. She was then, 18, but her spirit form hadn't aged because of the zero contact it had recieved from her body. After reuniting with her body, Clara left the hospital with Peter, Drake and Luke to explore what the world had become 10 years later. Personality Clara is a very kindhearted individual, she's always ready to help out a friend no matter what the situation. She is very afraid of losing those that she now considers her family in the way that she lost her sister, so she can sometimes be a little protective in dangerous situations. Despite her calm and shy demenor, Clara can be rather sassy to someone insulting her, or a friend of hers, she can't stand unnecessary rudeness, so she does her best not to be too mean to others, even if it's necessary. Abilities Clara is a Shaman, therefore she can project her astrial image anywhere she wants, as long as she has a clear picture of the place in her mind. In her spirit form she can change her age, only in reverse of course, so when in her spirit form she often takes on the form of her eight year old self. In her spirit form, Clara cannot feel pain, and she cannot touch anything, as she is intangable. The only way to disturb her spirit form would be to harm her body. In Avatar: The Last Airbender, the main character Aang, has the ability to travel to the "Spirit World", but in doing so his body should not be moved or his spirit would become lost. The same goes for Clara, when in her spirit form she has to know exactly where her body is or she won't be able to return to it. Speaking of Spirits, Clara also has the ability to see and speak to the dead, which gave her more of an illusion that she herself was dead for a while. Category:Characters